Nos haines, nos souffrances
by Winter Night Silver
Summary: Son regard est rempli de haine et de douleur, comme doit l'être le mien. J'ai un besoin viscéral de l'attaquer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Le combat commence.


Me revoilà ! Une fic encore écrite pour me défouler! Peut être n'a d'ailleurs t-elle ni queue ni tête...Je viens juste de la finir, il y a probablement encore des fautes d'orthographe que j'ai loupé malheureusement et je m'en excuse d'avance ^^'

Je la classe dans Romance mais c'est vraiment à la toute fin et c'est micro romance comme la dernière...

Dans tout les cas Enjoy & Review ! ;)

_Pov Draco_

Mon père , le grand Lucius Malfoy, m'a encore envoyé un hiboux la semaine dernière, pour me dire à quel point je le décevait que les choses n'allait pas assez « vite », que j'étais un incapable « même Grabbe fils aurait mieux fait ».

Bien sur, c'est tellement simple de préparer un plan pour tuer un des plus grand sorcier de l'univers tout entier, un rictus amer ce forme sur mon visage. Un plan que lui-même ne pourrait réussir.

Il ne m'a même pas demandé si j'allais bien, ou si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, à quoi m'attendais-je de toute manière ?

« Alors la fouine même tes laquais te laisse tomber? » Me lance Potter en riant gaiment avec ses deux amis. Je croise les regards de Granger, elle n'a pas l'air bien. Je ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, c'est vrai de toute manière.

Je ne suis là que parce que mon père voulait un héritier, et je ne sers que Voldemort parce que mon père le suit aveuglément. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais!

En plus de cela, Potter me nargue, Potter qui a refusé la main que je lui ai tendu, Potter qui a des amis, de la gloire, de l'amour.

_Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'amour, c'est une faiblesse. _

Oui père, oui père. Cela ou le Doloris, ma dignité ou la torture...

Snape me harcèle à propos des plans du Lord, mon parrain , aussi fou que mon père...

Je suis condamné dans tout les cas, une vie de servitude si le Lord gagne, une vie à Azkaban si Potter gagne. Je les hais tous !

Une douleur me serre la poitrine, je vais vers le grand hall, et continu de marcher jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Caché, je prend ma forme d'animagus, une panthère blanche et je me met à courir.

Courir, pour que ça s'arrête, courir pour oublier, courir pour ne pas hurler, courir pour ne pas tous les tuer.

Je suis jaloux, jaloux de Potter, jaloux de Weasley, jaloux de Granger...

Si les parents de Potter n'étaient pas morts, il l'auraient aimé, même Black, à préféré le rencontrer lui que moi alors que je fais parti de sa famille . Les parents de Weasley sont toujours là pour le protéger, quand a Granger même si ses moldus de parents ne comprennent rien à nôtre monde, ils l'aiment. Puis, il y Dumbledore et McGonnagall, qui les couvrent, protègent, les aident, vantent leurs méritent...Moi je ne suis qu'un objet, un « utilitaire » Je le hais!

Mes parents m'adressent à peine un regard quand je suis avec eux, il faut que je sois comme ils le veulent, ils tolèrent déjà ma présence, il ne faudrait pas en « demander trop » cela ne ce fait pas.

A chaque vacances, mon père et ma tante, ma tante complètement folle, m'amènent dans les cachot pour que j'assiste aux tortures, pour que je les tortures...

Ne pas refuser, ne pas vomir, de pas m'évanouir, préservé ce masque de mépris.

Je suis seul, moi. Seul à devoir assumer, seul à devoir tout faire, je suis seul.

J'arrive près d'une clairière.

_Pov Hermione_

Je vais mal, mon père est parti. Parti tout simplement. Il avait une aventure avec la secrétaire, tout simplement. Ils nous a abandonné, tout simplement. Une histoire banale, mais rien n'est jamais banal quand cela nous arrive a nous.

Mon père me manque, il ne m'envoie plus de lettre. Mon père que je déteste pour ce qu'il nous a fait. Mon père j'aime malgré tout. Mon père que je hais malgré tout.

Harry et Ron n'ont rien remarqué, je n'ai fait aucun effort pour le caché mais rien. L'un trop absorbé par Voldemort et le Quidditch, l'autre par le Quidditch et les filles. C'est vrai je suis un homme, j'avais oublié, ah non rectification, Ron est absorbé par les filles « attirante ».

Nous venons de croiser Malfoy. Harry lui a lancé une vanne idiote. Je le fixe, je ne comprend pas d'où lui vient cette méchanceté gratuite ? Malfoy nous a laissé tranquille depuis le début de l'année, et il n'avait pas l'air bien.

Nous arrivons à la salle commune, Ginny mange littéralement du regard Harry. Notre destin est écrit, si Harry gagne, lui et Ginny se marieront, de même que Ron et moi, tout le monde l'attend. Mon destin est déjà tout tracé et je ne suis même pas encore majeur.

Nous nous asseyons tous les quatre. Dois-je dire le fond de ma pensée ? Lavande arrive avec son amie de toujours, à croire qu'elles sont collées avec de la super glue et viennent se mettre à coter de Ron. Dean et Seamus joue au échec version sorcier, pas très loin.

Ils parlent tous ensembles je deviens invisible. Ils m'arrivent de me demander ce qu'ils ressentent vis à vis de moi. Je ne pourrai pas supporter certaines réponses possibles, alors je me tais. Je me sens seule. Seule et incomprise.

Tout d'un coup Ron se lève. « Hermione arrête de toujours faire la guele ! Si c'est pour être comme ça vas-t'en ! » me cri t-il.

Je suis sonnée, un gifle m'aurait fait moins mal. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Pardon ? » je m'efforce de faire en sorte que ma voix tremble le moins possible.

Je vois qu' Harry et Ginny lui lance un regard de mise en garde, mais on l'air d'être d'accord avec sa pensée. Lavande et les autres gloussent comme des dindons. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle pourtant.

« Tu m'as bien entendu ! C'est... C'est juste insupportable ! Il n'y a pas que les livres et les cours dans la vie ! D'ailleurs on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit une vie ... » acheva t-il.

C'est donc comme ça qu'ils me voient ? Je me retiens de pleurer, j'essaie de garder ma dignité. Je suis choquée comment ose t-il dire ça après tout ce que nous avons vécu tout les trois...

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu ai une vie » ajouta t-il dans un murmure.

Mon coeur me dit que j'ai mal entendu, ma logique me dit que c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit. Je repose mon regard sur Harry et Ginny, ils baissent les yeux. Je n'y crois pas, impossible. J'inspire. Je pourrai me mettre à hurler comme d'habitude, lui dire le fond de ma pensée avec acidité, même le frapper. Je n'en ai même plus la force. Il m'a achevé. Ils m'ont achevé.

Je me lève lentement pour sortir de la salle. Je descend les escaliers. Je vais de plus en plus vite. Je bouscule Snape, je ne prend même pas la peine de m'excuser. Je sors du château. Je cours jusqu'à la forêt. Dans un bond je me transforme louve noir.

Je continue de courir, pour voir mes limites, pour essayer d'apaiser ma souffrance et ma haine.

J'arrive dans un clairière. Magnifique. Je vois une panthère blanche, plus loin une falaise. Elle m'a vu je le sais, je le sens.

La clairière se remplis de tension. Je ne me demande même pas qui peut être cet animal, ou plutôt cet animagus.

Nous commençons a nous jauger du regard, et à tourner, toujours l'un en face de l'autre, comme des prédateurs.

_Pov Draco_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire … Cela fait peut être des heures que je suis là. Peu importe. Je m'en fiche, à vrai dire, je me fiche de tout. J'entends des bruits, une louve apparaît.

Son regard est rempli de haine et de douleur, comme doit l'être le mien. J'ai un besoin viscéral de l'attaquer, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Le combat commence. Des coups, des griffures, des morsures, des feintes, des esquives. Nous nous arrêtons. Je suis épuisé, elle aussi. Il n'y a plus que la haine qui nous fait tenir encore debout. Dans une dernière poussière d'énergie, nous recommençons.

Une demi heure plus tard, la haine à disparu. Ne reste plus que la souffrance et la fatalité. Nos regard se croisent, je la sonde et elle fait de même. Je sais qui elle est. Elle a deviné qui je suis.

Il n'y a plus ce grand théâtre, avec tout ces masques, ces « politesses » que l'ont pourrait appeler « hypocrisie ». Il y a elle, la vrai. Il y a moi, le vrai.

Je lui laisse utilisé ses talents de légimens sur moi, elle me laisse aussi pénétrer son esprit. Tout ses souvenirs, sa vision des autres, du monde... Tellement différents des miens, des miennes. Le résultats est pourtant similaire.

Un sentiment, une pensée surgis brutalement en elle, en moi. Nous nous mélangeons, non, nous nous fondons l'un dans l'autre. L'acte le plus intime que je n'ai jamais eu avec quiconque.

Aucun besoin de décompte quelconque, d'une même foulée nous nous élançons vers nôtre liberté, vers la falaise. Dans la décente, nous restons côte à côte, sous nos formes animales. Plus aucune peur, plus de douleur, de haine, de remord. Juste une paix intérieure d'être libérer de tout ces poids.

Le sol se rapproche mais je ne suis plus seul. Elle aurait été capable de m'aimer, et moi aussi, cela me suffit.

Merci d'avoir lu ! =)


End file.
